1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to a single wheeler power driven vehicle which can be used as a means of road transport and fun.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A conventional monocycle (or unicycle) mainly consists of a single wheel, a pedal mechanism to drive the wheel, and a seat at the top for the rider. A conventional Monocycle is used mostly in a circus or such other places of entertainment. Because riding it indeed is a balancing act, it is never available as a convenient means of road transport to the common man.